Das einzig richtige
by Kriska88
Summary: Was ist das richtige? Wer entscheidet darüber? Und was, wenn das, was du für richtig hielst, es doch nicht ist? was, wenn du anfängst zu zweifeln? Wirst du es dennoch tun? Trotz der Unsicherheit? Wirst du es tun, da es das 'richtige' ist? KleinHarry FF


14

**Titel: Das einzig richtige...  
**  
Autor: Kriska

Beta: **Gurke114** und **Murmel** +knuddel+

Disclaimer: Nichts von Harry Potter gehört mir, ich verdiene kein Geld damit und Rechte möchte ich auch keine verletzen.

Warnung: OOC, Depri, Chara-Death, Gedankensprünge, Unlogik, offen bleibende Fragen... (und so weiter und sofort)

AN: Hi. Das ist wieder mal ne Klein-Harry Ff. Diesmal aber etwas... anders +drop+ ich weiß nicht wie ich auf diese Idee gekommen bin, doch auf einmal war sie da und wollte nicht mehr weg. Daher hab ich sie mal eben aufgeschrieben. Wie oben schon erwähnt ist die Geschichte nicht wie sonst. also nix da, nette petunia oder so. es ist depri und hat kein gutes Ende. Wer so was net mag, bitteschön, ich zwinge niemanden es zu lesen. Aber macht mich im Nachhinein nicht fertig, bloß weil ihr den Ausgang nicht mögt. es ist das erste mal dass ich etwas in der art schreibe. Also ich garantiere für nichts.

Widmung: der lieben vickysnape für die ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe und arzu, da sie ihre englisch Nachprüfung hat/hatte +knuddel euch beide+

So und jetzt zur ff!

**Das einzig Richtige…**

Der tiefschwarze Himmel war von dunklen Wolken bedeckt, durch die nicht einmal das Licht des Mondes durchdringen konnte. Eiskalter Wind wehte durch die Straßen; sein Heulen übertönte jedes andere Geräusch.

Ein kleiner Junge saß auf einer alten Schaukel und blickte starr vor sich hin. Den zierlichen Körper bedeckten nur ein dünnes, zu großes T-Shirt und eine ebenfalls zu große Jogginghose.

Doch schien er den kalten Wind, der seine Schaukel hin und her bewegte, nicht zu bemerken... obwohl sich die feinen Härchen auf seinen zerbrechlichen, blassen Kinderarmen aufstellten und sich eine Gänsehaut bildete.

Sein Kopf war gesenkt, die schwarzen wilden Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, verdeckten die großen smaragdfarbenen Augen und eine feine, blitzförmige Narbe, die seine Stirn zierte…

Die Gedanken des Jungen waren weit weg.

Er verstand nicht was geschehen war.

Wieso er jetzt hier saß.

Allein.

In der Dunkelheit.

Allein…

-

Es war doch ein Tag wie immer. Er hatte seiner Tante im Haus geholfen, so wie er es schon immer tat. Doch etwas war plötzlich geschehen, ohne dass er wusste wie. Es war schon etwas später am Nachmittag, sechs Uhr um genau zu sein. Aber da es Winter war, war es schon dem entsprechend dunkel. Egal. Jedenfalls sollte er etwas für seine Tante aus einem Regal holen. Doch er kam einfach nicht ran! Es war zu weit oben. So sehr er sich auch streckte, er konnte es einfach nicht erreichen.

Und dann hatte er den so dringlich gebrauchten Gegenstand –irgendeine Dose für seine Tante- in der Hand. Vollkommen verblüfft hatte er auf die Dose geblickt als er plötzlich von wütendem Gezeter zusammen zuckte.

Sein Onkel hatte es gesehen und war ausgeflippt.

Er verstand nicht warum.

Doch dann ging alles sehr schnell.

Vernon Dursley fing an zu brüllen und beschimpfte den gerade mal 5 Jahre alten Jungen. Er beschimpfte ihn… bis er das erste Mal zu schlug.

Und es blieb nicht bei diesem einem Mal.

In wilder Rage schlug er immer wieder zu.

Bis er den zitterndem Körper packte und aus dem Haus warf… ihm zu schrie er solle nie wieder kommen… er sei nichts wert…

-

So saß er nun hier. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben hatte er den Ligusterweg Nr. 4 verlassen… doch war es nicht so wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte.

Es war dunkel.

Es war kalt.

Er war allein…

-

Wo sollte er hin?

Ihn wollte niemand.

Alleine würde er nicht überleben… das wusste er.

Also würde er hier bleiben.

Und warten…

-

Ein leises ‚Plopp' ertönte und ein in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllter Mann erschien. Musternd blickte er sich um. Sah dunkle Bäume, durch die der Wind pfiff, einen kleinen Spielplatz, der heruntergekommen und teilweise zerstört war… und er sah eine kleine Gestalt, die regungslos auf einer nicht gerade stabil aussehenden Schaukel saß und gedankenverloren auf den Boden starrte.

Mit entschlossen Schritten ging er auf die Gestalt zu und blieb vor ihr stehen, sah auf sie herab, registrierte jede Einzelheit am kleinen Körper.

Er sah die schmalen kleinen Finger, die sich an den Ketten der Schaukel festhielten, den mageren Körper, der so zerbrechlich schien, die wilden Haare, die in das gesenkte Gesicht hingen, die zusammengesunkene Haltung, die mehr aussagte als tausend Worte.

Langsam ging der Mann in die Hocke, konnte jedoch immer noch nicht in das Gesicht des Jungen sehen.

-

Geduldig harrte er so aus. Er wartete auf eine Reaktion des Kindes, wollte er den Jungen doch nicht erschrecken.

-

Harry merkte, dass jemand auf ihn zu ging, doch reagierte er nicht. Es war ihm egal. Er war gefangen in seinen Gedanken.

Er spürte den Blick, des Mannes, der starr auf ihn gerichtet war, doch reagiere er immer noch nicht. Er saß weiterhin auf der Schaukel und starrte auf den Boden.

Wartete…

-

Nach endlos erscheinenden Sekunden, Minuten, vielleicht auch Stunden hob der zierliche Junge seinen Kopf etwas an und blickte den Mann, der vor ihm kniete, durch seine Ponyfransen an.

Stumm sah er ihm in das blasse Gesicht und die tiefschwarzen, musternden Augen.

War er es auf den er gewartet hatte?

Er wusste es nicht.

Doch war es ihm auch egal.

-

Der fremde Mann sah wie sich der Kopf des Jungen leicht hob und ihn grüne Augen ansahen. Nicht musternd, nicht neugierig… nicht ängstlich.

Sondern ruhig, gleichgültig… abwartend.

Langsam hob er die Hand und streckte sie nach dem Jungen aus, sah ihm immer noch in die Augen, wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion, doch es kam keine.

Zwei seiner langen, blassen Finger legten sich unter das Kinn des Jungen, spürten die eiskalte Haut des Kindes und hoben das Kinn etwas an, so dass er dem Jungen endgültig ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

In dieses blasse, schmale Kindergesicht mit den großen, grünen Augen, mit den vor Kälte leicht bläulichen Lippen, welches von schwarzen, wilden Haaren eingerahmt war.

Sein Blick blieb an der linken Wange des Jungen hängen. Der Wange, die leicht geschwollen und rötlich war.

Hauchzart strich er mit einem Finger über die geschundene Stelle.

Noch immer zeigte sich keine Reaktion in dem Gesicht des Jungen. Und auch seine Augen blieben immer noch regungslos.

-

Stumm strich er noch mal über die geschwollene Wange, bevor seine Hand sich hob und vorsichtig die Haare aus der Stirn des Jungen strich… eine feine Narbe freilegte. Eine Narbe, die er Sekunden lang ansah, ohne es selbst zu merken. Behutsam fuhr er sie mit seinem Zeigefinger nach, beobachtet von smaragdgrünen Augen.

Langsam ließ er die Hand sinken, nachdem er sanft über den schwarzen Schopf gestrichen hatte und wieder in diese klaren Kinderaugen sah, welche ihn jetzt mit einem etwas anderen Ausdruck ansahen. Doch war er nicht in der Lage ihn zu deuten.

Stumm saßen sie noch einige Augenblicke da, bis der Mann dem Jungen die Hand hinhielt, ihm weiterhin in die Augen sah.

-

Harrys Augen waren immer noch auf die schwarzen seines Gegenübers fixiert.

Er suchte etwas in ihnen, wusste jedoch nicht was… wusste nicht einmal, dass er etwas zu finden versuchte…

Langsam senkte er seinen Blick auf die große, blasse Hand des Mannes, die schlanken Finger, die ihn so behutsam berührt hatten, als könnte er zerbrechen…

Einige Sekunden sah er auf diese wartende Hand, versank in seinen Gedanken… die Sekunden verstrichen… wurden zur Ewigkeit…

Dann, fast in Zeitlupe, blickte er wieder auf um in die schwarzen Augen zu blicken. Genauso langsam, lösten sich seine erkalteten, kleinen Fingerchen von der Kette der Schaukel und seine schmale Hand legte sich vorsichtig in die dargebotene Größere.

Das erste, was er spürte, war Wärme.

Wärme, die er zuvor nie gekannt hatte.

Wärme eines anderen Menschen…

-

Die warme Hand umschloss die kleine, klamme des Kindes.

Jetzt erst wurde dem Jungen bewusst wie kalt es war… wie kalt er selbst war…

Ein Zittern durchfuhr den kleinen Körper und wollte einfach nicht aufhören. Leicht zog er die knochigen Schultern hoch, sah immer noch in die dunklen Augen.

-

Stumm beobachtet er, wie der Junge zögernd seine Hand annahm. Als er die kalte Hand umschloss musste er ein Zusammenzucken verhindern. Doch sah man es ihm nicht an.

Der Junge war kurz vor dem erfrieren.

Doch war dies nicht besser als das was ihm bevorstand?

Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Das war jetzt gleich. Er musste tun wozu er hergekommen war.

Er musste es tun…

-

Langsam erhob sich der Mann, hielt jedoch weiterhin Blickkontakt mit dem Jungen, der sich daraufhin langsam von der Schaukel löste und vor dem Mann stand.

Kaum dass er stand fing er an zu taumeln.  
Er hatte nicht die Kraft alleine zu stehen.

Die Kälte hatte zwar den Schmerz seines Körpers betäubt, doch hatte dies auch Nachwirkungen. Die Gliedmaßen des Jungen waren taub. Er konnte sie kaum bewegen… oder spüren…

-

Eine warme Hand, die sich vorsichtig auf seinen Rücken legte, ihn stütze, verhinderte, dass er hinfiel… ließ das erste Mal etwas in seinen Augen aufleuchten.

Überraschung.

-

Musternd sah er den Jungen an. Er musste sich beeilen.

Gerade als er disapparieren wollte, drehte sich der Junge plötzlich um und legte den Kopf in den Nacken… starrte gebannt in den Himmel.

Verwirrt folgte er den Blicken des Jungen und sah in den Nachthimmel.

Was war es, was denn Jungen so faszinierte?  
Was eine Reaktion bei ihm auslöste?

Er wusste es nicht.

Dann hörte er ein leises Flüstern, beinahe schon ein Hauchen.

Das erste Mal hörte er die Stimme des Jungen.

Leise.

Unsicher.

Schwach.

Unschuldig…

-

„Schnee…", kam es zögerlich über die bläulichen Lippen, während die Augen gebannt den kleinen Flocken folgten, die in einen anmutigen Tanz gen Erde schwebten um diese finstere Welt zu bedecken, ihr ihre Unschuld wieder zu geben.

-

Snapes Kopf ruckte zu Harry und was er sah ließ ihn erstarren.

-

Das blasse Gesicht war immer noch in Richtung Himmel gewandt, im wilden schwarzen Haar hatten sich einige, der zuerst wenigen und nun immer mehr werdenden, Schneeflocken gesammelt, die Wangen waren gerötet, so dass man den Unterschied zwischen der Geschwollenen und der Unversehrten nicht erkennen konnte, die Augen leuchteten und das smaragdene Grün schien noch intensiver zu sein und auf den bläulichen Lippen… lag ein hauchzartes Lächeln.

‚Unschuldig…

Unschuldig und zerbrechlich…'

Dieser Gedanke ging dem Mann durch den Kopf und ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals als er sah, wie sich eine der kleinen Hände dem Himmel entgegenstreckte… ihn jedoch nie erreichen würde…

-

Nach einiger Zeit senkte der Junge wieder den Kopf und drehte sich zum Mann an seiner Seite, sah ihn stumm und abwartend an.

Dieser Blick wurde genauso stumm erwidert, dann wurde der schmale Körper an den Mann gezogen, eine große Hand lag auf seinem Rücken, die andere hielt immer noch die seine fest.

Und plötzlich waren sie verschwunden.

-----------------------------------

In einer dunklen Vorhalle erschienen zwei Gestallten. Ein großer Mann und kleiner schmächtiger Junge.

Der Junge stand mit dem Gesicht zum Mann, der eine Hand des Kindes hielt und die andere als Stütze auf dem mageren Rücken gelegt hatte und den Jungen musternd ansah.

-

Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf in der Robe des Mannes vergraben und wartete darauf, dass das Schwindelgefühl, welches ihn ergriffen hatte, aufhörte. Er spürte die Wärme des Mannes, die jede Faser seines Körpers zu durchdringen schien… und ein dumpfes Gefühl hinterlassend. Ein Gefühl, das ihn zu verführen versuchte… zu verführen, dass er die Augen schloss… sich dem Gefühl der Sicherheit hingab…

Seine freie Hand hatte sich in der Robe des Mannes verkrallt, damit er nicht doch noch den Halt verlor.

Vorsichtig blinzelte er und löste sich etwas von dem Fremden, blickte langsam auf.

-

Ruhig erwiderte er den erneuten Blick aus den grünen Augen. Er spürte die Hand, die sich in seine Robe gekrallt hatte und bemerkte, dass die zierlichen Finger, die er umschlossen hielt, wieder an Wärme zugenommen hatten… und das Zittern verebbt war.

Das blasse Gesicht, auf dem sich kleine Schweißperlen gebildet hatten, blickte ihn unverwandt aus diesen klaren Augen an und dann, blieb sein Herz stehen.

-

Er stand noch immer da, als andere dunkel gekleidete Männer den Jungen geholt hatten.

Stand immer noch vollkommen starr da.

Nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren.

Sah das Gesicht vor sich.

Sah wie die Augen ihn unschuldig anblitzten.

Sah wie sich auf den Lippen ein zartes Lächeln bildete…

Und nur ein Gedanke ging ihm durch den Kopf.

‚Warum?'

-----------------------------------

Ein dunkler Kerker dessen Wände feucht und kalt waren. Schmutz überall wo man hinsah.

Und Dunkelheit.

Dunkelheit, die nur von einzelnen Fackeln durchdrungen wurde.

-

In einer kleinen Zelle lag ein regungsloser zierlicher Körper.

Der Körper eines Kindes.

Eines geschundenen Kindes.

-

Blut floss aus unzähligen Wunden, die blasse Haut war aschfahl, die zerlumpte, übergroße Kleidung bestand nur noch aus Fetzten.

Die kleinen Hände lagen regungslos am Körper, das Gesicht wurde von schwarzen, blutverkrusteten Haaren verdeckt. Der Atem ging unregelmäßig… und stockend.

-

Langsam ging ein Mann auf den Jungen zu, blieb vor ihm stehen, betrachtete ihn.

Bedächtig ging er in die Hocke, streckte behutsam eine Hand nach dem Kind aus, strich ihm sanft eine dunkle Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er blickte unbewegt auf das Gesicht des Jungen, den er her gebracht hatte.

Bei der vorsichtigen Berührung flatterten die Augenlider und die Augen öffneten sich einen Spalt. Ein Streifen Smaragdgrün war zu erkennen.

Wieder sahen ihn diese klaren Augen an.

Unverwandt, undurchdringlich…

Er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.

-

Und wieder ließ das Kind sein Herz stehen bleiben.

Wieder umspielte dieses hauchzarte Lächeln die Lippen, die jetzt aufgeplatzt waren.

Doch nicht nur das versetzte ihm einen Stich.

Denn mit der wenigen Kraft, die der Junge noch hatte, hob er seinen blassen, blutverschmierten Arm und griff nach der Hand des Mannes, der ihn mit unbeweglicher Mimik ansah.

Nach unendlich erscheinenden Sekunden griff der Mann in seinen Umhang und holte einen langen dünnen Holzstab hervor, sah dem Jungen dabei in die Augen, hielt seine kleine Hand.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Kind, drückte leicht die zierliche Hand und ein kleines wehmütiges Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

Die grünen Augen sahen ihn an.

„Leb wohl, Harry", kamen die Worte sanft über seine Lippen.

Die klaren Augen sahen immer noch nicht weg.

Ein grüner Fluch erstrahlte und erleuchtete den Kerker sekundenlang mit seinem blendenden Licht.

Die Augen schlossen sich für immer.

Das Lächeln erstarrte für die Ewigkeit.

Die kleine zarte Hand würde nie wieder warm werden.

-----------------------------------

Gedankenversunken saß eine dunkle Gestalt in einem finsteren Raum vor dem Kamin. Starrte ausdruckslos in das Feuer und schwenkte ein immer noch unberührtes Glas Cognac, welches er in der Hand hatte, hin und her.

Ein anderer Mann mit blonden Haaren beobachtete ihn still. Nach einem stummen Seufzer wandte er sich zum gehen, blieb jedoch an der Tür stehen und drehte sich noch mal um.

„Du hast getan was du tun musstest. Es war richtig Severus, vergiss das nicht."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und ließ eine nachdenkliche Gestalt zurück.

-

Severus saß weiterhin stumm da.

Ja, es war das richtige. Das wusste er.

Doch wieso tat ihm das Herz so weh?

Wieso konnte er diese klaren Augen nicht vergessen?

Wieso konnte er dieses Lächeln nicht vergessen?

Wieso konnte er diese kleine Hand, die nach seiner Griff nicht vergessen?

Diese Unschuld… diese Zerbrechlichkeit… dieses Vertrauen…

-

Es war das richtige.

Das sagte er sich immer wieder.

-

Doch wieso hatte er solche Gewissensbisse?

-

Gedankenversunken nahm er einen Schluck der goldbraunen Flüssigkeit.

„Es war das einzig richtige!", murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

Es herrschte Stille, die nur vom Knistern des Feuers durchbrochen wurde, als ihm ein anderer Gedanke kam.

„…Oder!"

Nur langsam verhallte das geflüsterte Wort im Raum, jedoch nicht in seinen Gedanken.

Doch würde er wohl niemals die Antwort darauf erfahren.

-

Wer wusste schon was richtig oder falsch war?

Und wer hatte das Recht darüber zu urteilen?

-

‚Das einzig Richtige'

…

Was ist das?

**Ende**

Fertig.  
noch was, das ist ne oneshot also ne Kurzgeschichte. das typische Merkmal dieser Geschichten ist doch das der Anfang und das ende offen sind (ok, hier nicht ganz +drop+).

Wieso ich das anspreche?  
weil eine meiner beta gemeint hat, dass ich noch erklären sollte wieso snape auftauchte, woher die todesser kamen, wieso er Harry nicht geholfen hat etc.

falls auch ihr das unbedingt wissen wollt lade ich noch ein Kapitel mit den Antworten hoch. ok?

na dann  
bye  
+wink+  
Kriska

14


End file.
